


Karma (rewrite)

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, I own nothing but my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: With Marinette being bullied out of school, and Adrien being MIA. Chloe decides to get revenge the only way she knows how...by being the Queen Bee.





	Karma (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was re-reading the original Karma story. Didn't exactly like it, but I didn't want to delete it either because a lot of people liked it. So here's this.

"You know," Chloe said as she and Sabrina looked at Marinette and Adrien's empty seats. One having switched schools because of severe bullying, and the other probably having left to go and join her because he was pissed off at the rest of the class for blindly believing Lila's lies. "I never thought I'd say this. But it's so...dead in here without Dupain-Cheng or Adrikins."

"And whose fault is that?" Sabrina said, shooting a dirty look into her blonde friend's back because Chloe could have said something before it got to this point.

"I can deal without your silent judgement towards my silence, thank you very much," she said, turning to see that Nathaniel and Lila were missing. "Where's Red and the Snake?"

"Nath's out with strep throat again, and Lila's at the doctor's office gathering "proof" for her latest lie. She's been going around saying that Adrien got her pregnant for the last couple of weeks ever since Marinette left."

"What?" she asked, turning around to face her orange haired friend as Sabrina pulled a clementine from her bag because she didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, and she doubted she would be allowed anywhere near the Dupain-Cheng bakery after what she did...or rather, didn't do in regards to the class' behavior towards Marinette ever since Lila's return. "When exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"Never. I was hoping Lila would actually bust herself in this regard since Gabriel hasn't let Adrien out of the house since she started the rumor," she said as she peeled her orange. Looking over to see that Chloe was gripping her phone so tightly that she was honestly worried Chloe's long and perfectly manicured nails would break the screen. "Chloe?"

"Make sure to clear my schedule."

"Okay," she said, prying Chloe's phone out of her hand to obey the command.


End file.
